Xibalba
, also known as the Green Lady, is the queen of the Shadow Realm who lives in her necklace prison that's somewhere in the Sea of Beru. In "Witch Overboard", she possessed Caramba after he found her necklace when the Seven Cs were attacked by a giant squid. Appearance Xibalba is a shadowy figure that resembles an amorphous black cloud with glowing green eyes. Personality Xibalba is ruthless, cruel, and very tyrannical. Ever since she got trapped in her necklace prison many millennia ago, she desires whatever it takes to free herself to take control of the Bermuda Triangle with her army of shadows. And because of how powerful she is, Xibalba is also very fearful to even Clovis, Calabrass, and Sassafras. History Before Season 1 According to Sassafras, Xibalba is one of the nine ancient spirits from an old Mayan legend. The Bolontiku, the nine underworld gods, are each trapped in nine ancient objects and were exiled to the Bermuda Triangle. Before Xibalba's exile, her necklace was tied to a tentacle of an Enteroctopus and it was sent into the deep sea to keep her from reining havoc from the rest of the world. Season 1 In "Witch Overboard", the Seven Cs were under attack by the exact same squid while exploring the Sea of Beru. While trying to help his friends, Caramba was accidentally knocked overboard by one of the squid's tentacles and he fell into the sea. He then unintentionally found Xibalba's necklace prison, still tied to one of the squid's tentacles. By the time Zak Storm and Calabrass rescue him from drowning after he opened his exoskeleton hatch to take a closer look at the necklace, Xibalba has already possessed him after he puts her necklace on his neck. Using Caramba as her puppet, she makes him become very arrogant, ruthless, and cruel to his friends, which causes them to become suspicious of the necklace her host is wearing around his neck. During her time controlling him, Caramba challenged Zak to a race around Marituga to see who would be the true captain of the Seven Cs and Caramba have won, causing Zak to lose his position as captain. Unbeknownst to Xibalba, Clovis warned Zak and Calabrass about her presence on the Chaos and made the two spy on Caramba who's sleeping in the Captain's Cabin. There, they both saw Xibalba leaving out of her necklace and started sucking Caramba's life force. This caused Calabrass to scream in fear when he saw her, making Xibalba retreated back to her necklace and being unable to suck all of Caramba's life force. Zak, knowing something is definitely wrong with the necklace, tried to take it away from Caramba, but Caramba manipulated Cece Lejune and Crogar into thinking Zak is attacking their "new captain" and Crogar tosses Zak overboard. With Zak out of her way, Xibalba managed to successfully steal all of Caramba's life force just before the green moon occurred at that very night. Xibalba, in Caramba's body, revealed herself to the Seven Cs and she's ready to raise her shadow army to conquer the Bermuda Triangle. Zak, who has come back from Sassafras to get information on the necklace, tried to stop her by taking the necklace off her neck, but since Xibalba is in full control of Caramba's body, she doesn't retreat back to her trinket. Xibalba has also stolen the Seven Eye of the Seven Seas from Calabrass' hilt before she left to Marituga to raise her army. While Crogar and Cece have to defend Marituga from her shadow army, Zak distracted Xibalba long enough for Clovis to put the necklace back onto her neck, allowing Caramba and Xibalba to fight over who's taking control of Caramba's body. Caramba won the fight, and Xibalba escaped from her host in her true form to fight Zak, allowing the Seven Eyes to return back to Calabrass' hilt. Using the Eye of Vapir, Zak managed to defeat Xibalba and banished her back to her necklace. Following Xibalba's defeat, Zak tied the necklace around an anchor and dropped it into the bottomless hole of the sea to prevent her from causing any more harm to the world. Abilities Witch Overboard 163.png|Xibalba's silhouette in place of Caramba's shadow. Witch Overboard 132.png|Xibalba controlling Caramba. Witch Overboard 141.png Witch Overboard 178.png|Caramba levitating the watermelons. Witch Overboard 412.png|Xibalba, in Caramba's body, raising her shadow army. Witch Overboard 441.png|A shadow touching Cece. Witch Overboard 443.png|Cece under a shadow's control. Xibalba is a living shadow who is able to fly and levitate simultaneously. While she's trapped inside her necklace, she possesses a hypnotic charm that causes any of her potential victims to become enthralled by it on sight. And once the wearer puts on her necklace, she would give them her abilities to fly at a very fast speed, levitate objects, and fires out blasts from their hands. The longer she processes her host, the more she's able to control their mind and body. Xibalba's silhouette can also be seen in place of her victim's shadow after she processes them. However, Xibalba could only regain her power and free herself on the night of the green moon, a celestial event that only happens once every five thousand years. On the night of the green moon, she can get out of her necklace to steal her host's life force so she could be able to control the host's body as a puppet before the green moon occurs. And once the green moon happens, she would successfully process her host's body and mind completely and traps the spirit of her victim inside her trinket. Once Xibalba gains full control of her host's body and mind, she can also wield the Seven Eyes of the Seven Seas to raise her army of shadows that were held prison in the Shadow Realm. Her shadow army can also process others as well, as seen when a shadow takes control of Cece Lejune's body by physically touching her. The only way to get Xibalba out of her victim's body is to get the spirit of her victim to fight against her by putting the necklace back onto her neck. If the victim has successfully fight her and returns back to their body, Xibalba's true form will come out of her host's body. Xibalba can only be defeated when someone uses the Eye of Vapir to banishes her back to her necklace and it's implied that once she's banished back to her necklace, the green moon would end and anyone who's processed by one of her shadows would be release. Relationships Caramba During the events of "Witch Overboard", Xibalba took control of Caramba's body and mind after he found her necklace prison while the Seven Cs are fighting against an Enteroctopus. According to Xibalba when she's in his body, it was easy for her to turn his fear against his friends and she has offered him a taste of power to feel brave, which he was easily tricked into doing so. After Clovis placed her necklace back onto her neck, Xibalba and Caramba both fought over who's taking control of the body, and Caramba won the fight. Zak Storm and Calabrass After Xibalba took control of Caramba's body, she stole the Seven Eyes of the Seven Seas from Calabrass' hilt to raise her army of shadows to take over Marituga. Later after Caramba returns to his body, Xibalba fought with Zak and Calabrass in her true form before she was banished back to the necklace after Zak defeated her by using the Eye of Vapir. Clovis Although Xibalba doesn't interact with Clovis much, he is deeply afraid of her and she called him a "stinking monkey" when he faced his fear to help Zak defeat her. It's heavily implied that Clovis and Xibalba both knew each other before since Clovis is able to recognize her after she took control of Caramba's body. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * Xibalba is named after the underworld in Mayan mythology. Her name is roughly translated as "place of fear". * Xibalba noticeably has a green color motif since she's known as the "Green Lady" by Clovis, takes control of Caramba who's a green alien, has green eyes in her true form, and can only raise her army of shadows on a green moon. es:Xibalba Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters